


Seriously

by braincells



Series: Clexa Illustrations 2016-2018 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: If the TV show had chosen the luxury to build its most interesting characters we'd seen more of this...





	Seriously

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/40132502804/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Regardless, we can see it's what PEOPLE do - they fall in love. Deeply, sometimes.


End file.
